For Your Special Day
by Rein Yuujiro
Summary: Hari ini ulang tahun Yamamoto, tapi Gokudera belum mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun. / 80fem!59


**"For Your Special Day."**

**Warning: fem!59**, **Fluff**-fail, slight-OOC.**  
Rate:** T.**  
Disclaimer:**Katekyo Hitman Reborn is not mine.  
**Word Count: **1,585 words**  
Author's note: **Rein here! Ah jujur suatu keajaiban saya bisa publish fic lagi dalam kurun waktu kurang dari satu bulan. Jadi ada 3 hal yang perlu disampaikan : **1. **Pada tanggal 21 Januari ini, **Happy Birthday Aiko!** Fic ini spesial dibuat untuk ulang tahunmu /o/ Untuk ucapan ulang tahunnya liat akhir fic ya~ ah semoga Aiko suka ;_; **2. **Seperti biasa, terimakasih banyak untuk **Arisu** serta **Akemi** yang udah bantuin buat fic ini! **3. **Tentunya, terimakasih banyak untuk **kamu** yang sudah membaca!

**Enjoy!**

* * *

"Ha~ya~ko!" sepasang tangan milik Yamamoto Takeshi terlingkar pada leher gadis berambut _silver_. "Selamat pagi!" warna merah langsung terlihat jelas pada pipi Gokudera Hayako. Warna merah pada pipinya semakin terlihat lantaran sebuah kecupan hampir mendarat pada pipinya. _Hampir_. Sebuah pukulan pelan diberikan Gokudera pada perut malang Yamamoto. "Pagi, _Yakyuu Baka_." sapanya tanpa menoleh.

Hari ini tidak seperti hari-hari biasanya. _Spesial_? Hari ini adalah tanggal 24 April, lebih spesifiknya ulang tahun Yamamoto. Tapi anehnya, tidak ada perubahan tampilan dari Gokudera. Jangankan perubahan tampilan, kata selamat pun belum terucap. Yamamoto mengeluarkan ponselnya. Betul, tanggal 24 bulan 4 tertera di sana. Tapi kenapa? Mungkinkah Gokudera lupa? Sudah satu tahun lebih mereka menjalin hubungan, tidak mungkin lupa kan?

"_Nee_,_ nee_, Hayako," Yamamoto mendekatkan mukanya ke muka Gokudera. "Aku tidak mendapatkan ciuman selamat ulang tahun nih?" katanya menyengir lebar. Warna merah cerah lagi-lagi mewarnai pipi Gokudera. "A ... Apaan sih?" katanya mengalihkan matanya dari mata kekasihnya itu. "Tidak!" tegasnya. Bingung, Yamamoto sudah mengatakan bahwa ini ulang tahunnya tapi kenapa tidak di ucapkan juga?

"_Hee_, kena—"

"—Yamamoto_-kun_! Selamat ulang tahun!" 2 gadis dari kelas yang berbeda dari Yamamoto dan Gokudera menghampiri Yamamoto. Mereka memberikan 2 kado yang terbungkus rapih dengan kertas warna-warni. "Selamat ulang tahun, Yamamoto_-kun_!" lama-kelamaan Yamamoto dikerubungi oleh sekitar 8-10 perempuan layaknya sebuah gula diperebutkan semut. Menerima semua kadonya, Yamamoto hanya tersenyum—sebenarnya ia sedih karena Gokudera bukan yang pertama—dan menerima semua kado. "Terimakasih untuk—"

"—Takeshi. Temani aku ke ruang guru."

Mendengar panggilan kekasihnya, Yamamoto langsung berlari kearahnya dan melambaikan tangannya pada gadis-gadis yang baru saja terkalahkan dengan panggilan seorang Gokudera Hayako. Gokudera tersenyum puas. Ia tahu dengan memanggil Yamamoto dengan nama kecilnya, si maniak baseball itu pasti senang dan langsung ke arahnya. _Rasakan itu,_ Gokudera tertawa dalam hati. Pandangannya ia alihkan pada kekasihnya yang tersenyum senang. "Pagi-pagi sudah 'main' dengan perempuan lain." ucap Gokudera sambil menyilangkan tangannya di depan dadanya.

"Aku tidak 'main' dengan mereka, Hayako," Yamamoto mulai memasukkan satu persatu kadonya ke dalam tas. Ia sedikit kesal—mungkin lebih tepatnya kecewa—karena sama sekali tidak di berikan kado ataupun ucapan dari kekasihnya. Remaja berambut hitam itu menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya menghilangkan pikiran buruk. Ia mulai mengusap pelan kepala gadis berambut _silver_ di sampingnya. "Tapi kalau Hayako cemburu, bilang saja." senyuman khasnya terpampang jelas di wajahnya.

"Aku tidak!" Gokudera mengerucutkan bibirnya, warna merah mewarnai pipinya. "Aku hanya ingin ke ruang guru!" ia memutar kepalanya agar tidak menatap manik _hazel_ kekasihnya. _Lucu,_ Yamamoto menganggap amarahnya lucu. "Untuk apa Hayako ke ruang guru?" Yamamoto bertanya walaupun ia tahu kekasihnya ini hanya berbohong.

"A ... Aku mau..." Gokudera mulai mencari alasan. Ia melirikkan matanya dan menemukan poster pertandingan baseball. "Oh iya, pertandingan baseball finalnya kapan?" Gokudera menutupi kebohongannya.

Yamamoto langsung tersenyum. "Hari ini!" senyumannya berubah menjadi cengiran. "Hayako nonton ya?"

"Ba ... Baiklah." Gokudera tanpa sadar mengiyakan permintaan Yamamoto padahal biasanya ia tidak mau menonton pertandingan baseball. "Ta ... Tapi, bukan karena ada kau aku mau nonton!" sangkalnya dengan muka merah. _Tsundere_. "Asii~k! Benar ya?" Yamamoto memeluknya. "Jadi—"

"—Hayako mau apa ke ruang guru?" seringaian terbentuk di bibirnya.

_Sial,_ batin Gokudera.

* * *

Gokudera tidak membenci baseball. Baseball itu hobi kekasihnya, bahkan _Ace Baseball Namimori_ itu sering—hampir setiap saat—bercerita tentang baseball. Tapi tidak, Gokudera tidak benci baseball. Walaupun baseball kadang menarik perhatian Yamamoto di saat mereka kencan, walaupun baseball adalah saingannya dalam hal yang dicintai Yamamoto Takeshi, dan walaupun baseball _pernah_ membuat Yamamoto telat saat kencan, Gokudera tidak benci baseball.

Tapi ada dua hal dari baseball yang tidak disukai gadis berambut _silver_ sepanjang pundaknya ini. Pertama, _m__embosankan_ menurutnya. Kedua adalah di saat Yamamoto melambaikan tangannya kearah Gokudera dan para _fans_nya yang berada di sekitar Gokudera mengira itu untuk mereka. Biasanya kalau itu sudah terjadi, Gokudera langsung pergi ke perpustakaan. Yah, setidaknya perpustakaan jauh lebih baik daripada harus menonton pertandingan yang ia tidak mengerti. Tapi di perpustakaan, gadis keturunan Italia itu memilih duduk di dekat jendela yang berpemandangan lapangan baseball.

Melihat kekasihnya itu pergi, Yamamoto memang kecewa. Tetapi hal seperti ini sudah biasa, toh Gokudera pasti menunggunya di perpustakaan atau atap sekolah. Awan hitam mulai memenuhi langit, menandakan hujan akan turun. Yamamoto hanya bisa berharap pertandingannya berjalan lancar.

* * *

Lama. Pertandingan baseball itu lama. Gokudera tidak berhenti menggerutu sambil menatap langit yang dipenuhi awan hitam. Ia berdiri dan mendekatkan dirinya kearah jendela. Sungguh ia sangat bersyukur melihat pertandingan baseball itu sudah selesai. Iris _emerald_nya ia lirikkan pada _score board_ yang menunjukkan poin lebih banyak jatuh pada _Namichuu. _Matanya mulai mencari sosok kekasihnya di tengah penonton yang mulai bubar. Dengan banyaknya penonton, mungkin menunggu Yamamoto datang kepadanya jauh lebih baik daripada harus susah-susah mencari satu orang di tengah kerumunan. Tapi iris _emerald_nya justru menangkap sosok kekasihnya itu. Jelas_, __Ace Baseball Namimori_ itu berdiri di tengah lapangan dengan—_perempuan?_

Gadis bersurai perak ini memicingkan matanya—berusaha mengklarifikasi siapa perempuan itu. Rambut ikal kecoklatan sepanjang siku dengan wajah yang dilapisi senyuman manis, bisa dipastikan itu manajer klub baseball yang menurut _gossip_—bukan berarti Gokudera suka ber_gossip_, ia hanya mendengar—menyukai Yamamoto Takeshi. Di tangannya terdapat satu kotak yang terbungkus rapih dengan kertas kado warna _indigo_ yang kemudian diserahkan kepada Yamamoto dengan wajah memerah.

Menyebalkannya, si Idiot yang maniak baseball itu menerimanya dengan cengiran sambil menggaruk pipinya dengan canggung. Oh bisa ditebak sekarang kalimat 'Aku suka Yamamoto-kun!' keluar dari bibir manajer klub baseball ini. _Menyebalkan,_ menurut Gokudera tentunya. Tapi Gokudera mengenal baik Yamamoto, di saat pria itu mencintai sesuatu, ia tidak akan melepaskannya. Mengingat hal itu, sebuah senyuman tersinggung pada bibir seorang Gokudera Hayako. Kata 'Maaf.' terbaca dari gerakan bibir Yamamoto, selanjutnya Gokudera bisa menebak kalau Yamamoto berkata bahwa ia memiliki pacar. Dan lihatlah wajah si manajer klub baseball itu, kecewa dan tentunya sedih. Tapi memang begitu seharusnya, tidak ada kan yang senang jika ditolak seseorang yang disukainya?

Tapi sepertinya Dewi Keberuntungan sedang mengutuk Gokudera. Hujan turun cukup deras. Memang Gokudera tidak masalah dengan kekasihnya yang baik dengan semua orang, tetapi bukan berarti ia harus memberi topi baseballnya kepada si manajer klub baseball sambil memegang tangannya dan pergi!

"Idiot," Gokudera hanya bisa menghela nafas panjang dan pergi keluar perpustakaan.

* * *

Yamamoto mengambil handuk dan mulai mengeringkan rambutnya yang basah karena hujan. Ia mulai memasuki seluruh perlengkapannya ke dalam tas termasuk kado dari manajer klub baseball. "Gawat, Hayako bisa marah mengetauhi semua ini," ia tersenyum miris dan melangkahkan kakinya menuju gedung sekolah. Saat Yamamoto akan mencari Gokudera ke dalam perpustakaan, ia melihat gadis berambut _silver_ tersebut di depan pintu masuk sekolah.

"Hayako! Maaf, lama ya?" Yamamoto mengeluarkan payung dari dalam tasnya. "Tidak bawa payung?"

Gokudera hanya melirikkan manik _emerald_nya menatap manik _hazel_ Yamamoto. "Aku tidak menunggumu, Idiot," Gokudera membuang muka. "Aku hanya tidak bawa payung sehingga tidak bisa pulang." Gokudera mengerucutkan bibirnya dan kembali menatap Yamamoto dengan kesal.

Yamamoto tertawa renyah dan menepuk-nepuk puncak kepala kekasihnya itu. "Maaf ya, Hayako?" sebuah senyuman tulus terpasang pada wajah Yamamoto. Warna merah menyebar pada pipi gadis keturunan Italia ini. Ia urungkan niat untuk menepis tangan kekasihnya hanya karena ini hari spesialnya karena jujur ia suka. "...terserah." ia membuang muka. "Topi baseballmu mana?"

"E ... Eh? Topi? Aku tinggal di loker..." Yamamoto pura-pura tertawa. _Gawat, gawat, gawat._

"Aku tahu kok."

"Eh?" pemuda berambut hitam ini mengalihkan pandangannya sambil tertawa miris. "Hayako lihat ya? Maaf..."

Gadis berambut _silver_ itu hanya menghela nafas. "Aku tidak marah, itu hakmu untuk menerima atau menolaknya. Dan aku juga tidak berhak melarangmu menerima kadonya, I-di-ot."

Yamamoto membuka payung dan maju satu langkah menuju hujan yang lumayan deras. "Ayo pulang sebelum hujannya tambah deras," lagi-lagi ia tersenyum layaknya tidak terjadi apa-apa, padahal hari ini Gokudera belum memberikannya sebuah ucapan selamat ulang tahun.

"Oi _Yakyuu Baka_," panggil Gokudera. Yang terpanggil hanya mengatakan sebuah 'Hm.' pelan tanpa menoleh. '_Idiot_..._' _Gokudera menghela nafas. Ia rasa Yamamoto marah padanya. "Takeshi—"

Sebelum kekasihnya itu dapat menjawab, Gokudera sudah lebih dulu menarik ujung baju milik Yamamoto dan menghapus jarak diantara keduanya.

"—Selamat ulang tahun."

Kata-kata yang ingin diucapkan Yamamoto mendadak tertahan pada tenggorokkannya—_speechless_. Ia sendiri yakin wajahnya memerah sekarang. Yang bisa keluar dari mulutnya hanya sebuah tawa diikuti sebuah senyuman. "Aku kira Hayako lupa."

Gokudera menutup matanya dan menaikkan salah satu ujung bibirnya. "Aku lupa? Tidak mungkin." gadis keturunan Italia ini merogoh saku sebelah kiri roknya dan mengeluarkan dua lembar tiket masuk ke dalam taman bermain. "Hadiah dariku, sebagai bonusnya kau boleh melakukan apa saja saat kita kenca—_ehm,_ pergi besok." tambahnya dengan mengganti kata kencan menjadi pergi—jelas ia malu.

Yamamoto mengedipkan matanya dengan tidak percaya. Senyuman terbentuk di bibirnya. "Melakukan _apa saja_~?" matanya bersinar ketika menekankan kata 'Apa saja'. Tapi malangnya, sebuah pukulan pelan dari Gokudera mendarat pada perut yang berulang tahun. "Bukan apa saja yang aneh-aneh, Idiot!" warna merah cerah mewarnai pipi Gokudera yang pucat.

Yamamoto tertawa miris kemudian menyengir seraya tangannya mengusap pelan puncak kepala Gokudera. "Aku hanya bercanda, Hayako," sebuah kecupan ia daratkan pada bibir kekasihnya itu. "Terimakasih, ini kado terbaik yang pernah diberikan siapapun."

"Idiot..." gerutu Gokudera memalingkan wajahnya agar kekasihnya itu tidak dapat melihat betapa merah mukanya sekarang. "Awas saja sampai kau telat besok."

"Tenang saja! Mungkin aku tidak bisa tidur memikirkan besok," Yamamoto menyengir lebar membayangkan bagaimana kencannya dengan Gokudera besok. "Kalau begitu lebih baik kita cepat pulang, kan?" ia melirikkan matanya menatap manik berwarna _emerald_ yang indah milik Gokudera menunggu persetujuannya.

"Mm, jujur hari ini aku ingin makan sushi." adalah jawaban yang diberikan gadis keturunan Italia itu seraya tangannya memegang gagang payung dimana tangan Yamamoto berada.

Tidak tergambarkan lagi perasaan senang seorang Yamamoto Takeshi mendengar jawaban yang merupakan _'Kode'_ dari kekasihnya itu. "Dengan senang hati."

**-End-**

* * *

**Happy Birthday, Aiko! **/haguhagu/ untung banget saya bisa publish tepat waktu ;_; Anyway, all the best untukmu! Semoga makin sukses, makin unyu, makin pinter, semua yang baik baik yaa 8"D dan dan ditunggu saja fic Aokise saya berikutnya untukmu karena kita sama sama shipper 8059 dan Aokise~ /shot/ Have a blast!

Oh iya, did i made Gokudera too tsundere here? 8'D i hope not ww

Terimakasih banyak **Arisu** buat masukan kata-katanya!

**Akemi **juga makasih banyak udah dibantuin! Padahal Ake bukan fujo tapi dia selalu bantuin saya bikin fic sho-ai ;_;

Tentunya terimakasih banyak untuk **Kamu** yang udah buka, baca dan mereview fic saya ini! Saya tahu banyak kekurangan di fic ini, sampaikan kritik/saran kalian semua di review ya /o/

Ohiya, saya masih membuka **request** info lengkapnya liat bio atau kirim PM!

**Terimakasih Sudah Membaca!**


End file.
